Holes Gone Wild
by Gonzie-Chan
Summary: Chapter 2 is FINALLY up! The boys got a new warden, and some awefully odd sleeping arragnements(and yucky food too o^___^o) P.S. Flame me, and I'll send Jenna to give you a big smack of laughter...that's all you'll get from me! >u
1. Hallo

Chapter One: HALLO!!  
"Hallo boys und girls, or just boys. For de next oh, year oh so I vill be your master! I can  
be very nice or I can be very naughty! It ist your choice. Now, are dere any quvestions?"  
The large group of boys (and men) stared up at the frightening "master" of their  
correctional facility. Oh lord they were in for an interesting year. (Well, yeah, their warden  
person is emcee reincarnated) Mr. Sir, who was there for reasons he did not care to share,  
decided to raise his hand and be brave.  
"Vhat is it, Marian mien liebling?"  
"What'd you say?" Sir gave his super-sexy stare and then continued. "Anyway, what'll  
our sleeping arrangement be?"  
"Vell, darlingk, so glad you asked, you vill be sharingk a room viss one person..." the  
man stopped to giggle, "...of your choice. UNLESS you are naughty, den you are in my  
bedroom."  
Yeah, this man,( who is, by the way, named Joseph) was definitely going to be an  
interesting warden. Stanley turned to Zero and whispered in his ear. "I don't think were gonna be  
running away this time, eh?"  
"No shit. I'd die if I had to sleep with him. Look at those tights, they look like the ones  
my mom wears when she goes to work, and that's really not good."  
Stanley thought for a moment, then felt his stomach lurch. "That's yucky, Zero, I think  
I'm gonna barf, your mom's a woman."  
"Sorry."  
The boys would, without a doubt, end up regretting this little conversation. For just then,  
Master Joseph turned to them and called out their names. "Stanley, Hector, vould it please you to  
continue? I fear I'll have to vorsen your punishment if you do not cease your chittychat."  
"PUNISHMENT!!!" Mr. Sir cried out, proving that he had, infact been born a girl. "Can I  
do it!?!"  
"Vell, Marian lieber, I vos tinkingk just dat. Dese two little vones can share a room viss  
you and...who vill you be sleeping viss?"  
"That's gonna be Pendanski here."  
"Ooh ya! Vell, de vill be sharingk a room viss you and ...Pendanski."  
Upon hearing this, poor little Stanley's stomach lurched again. Not them, Stanley  
thought, anyone but them! They were kind of old, and they smelled like, well, kinda old, and  
they were....HORNY! (In a kinda old way.) How could he and his dear sweet Zero share a room  
with two horny, kind of old men, especially under the careful eyes of Master Joseph? Well, they  
couldn't! It would inevitably kill them. And that's that. Zero raised his hand in an attempt to get  
them a less harsh punishment. That was what he hoped would happen.  
"Ya, vhat ist it Hector?"  
"Well, um, I was just wondering, um, do you think you could give us another chance.  
You know, just ignore our little conversation."  
"Hector...HECTOR!" Joseph squealed. "You dare quvestion my judge of goot  
punishment. I von an an avart for it! I might just haf to sleep in that room viss you!"   
Sir and Pendanski shared an evil (HORNY!) glance, Zero gulped, and Stanley's stomach  
lurched yet again, as a matter of fact, the vomit came up this time. Poor little Stanley was  
covered in yucky disgusting puke.  
"Vell, darlingk, I am so sorry. I tink day you and Hector neet to take a shower...YA!"  
Stanley and Zero looked at each other, blushed, and headed for the showers. (Which were  
now pink-tiled with black leather towels. ^^) Sir and Pendanski shared another evil/horny  
glance and contemplated having one of the two of them regurgitate. Joseph spotted it, and licked  
his black-painted lips.  
"LET US ALL HIT DE SHOWERS!" 


	2. Fine Dining

Chapter 2: Fine Dining  
A/N: Hallo! Thanks all you nice people that reviewed. I wouldn't have continued if it weren't for you. Well, you see, though everyone thinks I'm weird, these are the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. Oh, by the way...if you decide to flame me... I DON'T CARE! I bet you a million dollars that I've had worse. So don't even bother. Anyway, here you go. It's about the same amount of interestingness as the last one. Uh, just one more thing, if you're wondering how this came about, well, this is what happens when you see Holes and then listen to the Cabaret soundtrack at two in the morning while staring at Jon Voight pics.. Um...that's it. Haff fun darlingks!  
***   
"Vell mien little boys. Now dat you are all showered...I am sure dat you are hungry. Let us all go to de DININGK HALL!" Joseph threw his near-white arms up in the air and smiled gigantically. "Ya! Ya! Get on your vay lieblings!" He occasionally grabbed a young bottom as they went by. As Sir and Pendanski walked by he gave them both a hard tooshie whacking.  
Sir turned angrily and screamed. "HEY! THAT"S MY PROPERTY!" He set his hand firmly on tiny-little Pendanski's butt and pulled him close.  
"Do not be so full off attitude, liebling! I am your master. Unless..." Joseph set his gloved hand to his painted lips and chuckled gayly, (pun without a doubt intended) " You vant me in your room viss Stanley und Hector und de two off you."  
Pendanski made one of those little pouty faces in Marian's direction. (I really wanna see him make one of those o^___^o) Sir snarled and shook his head obediently. With his hand still cupping his lieber herr's backside,(do you know that I haven't used the same word for butt the entire time? Cool huh?...not really.) they too headed for the dining hall.  
When everyone was seated a little bit too comfortably in the wooden chairs with gold/ pink cushions, the waiter(esses) in little cabaret-esque outfits tiptoed out with the large trays. They set them down in the middle of the single long table, and excitedly unveiled them. On the shining plates there were decadent dishes. As a matter of fact they were so decadent that they were alien to the young (and old) men ogling at them. There were exotic fish fileted and lightly garnished with fancy spices, surrounded by beautifully cut vegetables and fruits. There were salads, albeit, very aesthetically pleasing salads. There was wine, pudding, even those weird little crackers that you can only get at rich-people stores. At the site of this incredible display, nearly all of the little convict's mouths fell open. Stanley reached out to poke one of the pretty meats when he was greeted with a swift whack.  
"Now now vee Yelnats, do not be greedy Vait for de rest off us."  
Stanley gulped. "Yes master." He turned back around and sat back-strait, worried what would happen if he didn't. A few minutes later the camp master stood upon a smaller table and clanged on his patterned glass cup. " HALLO AGAIN BOYS! Vell, I am so pleased to see dat you haff joined us for dinner. But vait..." Joseph giggled again and twirled around elegantly. "YOU HAFF TO! OOH HOO HOO!!!"   
From the dinner table there was a simultaneous shudder. They all tensed up, but relaxed when their master took his seat between two of his beloved waiters. For a moment they wondered if they would be instructed to begin, but then decided it would be best if they just ate. (Lord knows they would probably puke it up later anyway.) Some even went so far as to actually put their heads to the gigantic platters. But then.....THEY ALL SPIT IT OUT!!!  
"Holy shit! What is this!?!" Pendanski called out, betraying his quiet, submissive nature.  
"Aw...do you not like it, mien darlingk Pendanski? It took our loffly cooks here an entire our just to produce de special dressingk. You really ought to be more sankfull for vhat you get."  
Stanley, Zero and the rest of their former cabin glanced at each other and considered Joseph's words. X-ray and Zigzag rushed for the pink-themed bathroom, but the rest thought it best to forget the frightening statement and continue eating. Though something made it all quite hard to choke down, they ate happily.   
Sir and Pendanski shared a plate, all the while sharing a HORNY glare. As Joseph observed this he turned to the lovely men at his side and grinned widely. "Oh ya, mien lieblings. Ve haff got de best little boys effer. De effen eat out foot! Ooh hoo hoo hoo hoo! 


End file.
